Bella, Isabella
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: FINAL CH. UP!Bella meets Edward, who is not a vamp. She immediatley falls in love, as does he. Then Dominic comes, he wants Bella, and he has his ways to get her. Can Edward make her see what Dominic really is? Or will he lose his one true love?
1. Superman

I tried to focus on the stage, looking through the endless sea of moving bodies, but I couldn't make out the so called band. Why, oh, why did I let my friends drag me to this god-forsaken night club? Not only did they say that the band was supposed to be good, (it wasn't, it sounded like a cover band of Air Supply, and we all know how much they suck), but they had all left me at the first sight of cute boys. Why they wanted to throw themselves at college boys they were too young for, I would never know. Another reason I should not be here was the fact that I was using a fake ID to get in; according to it I was Lane Chung of Indiana. Two things were very wrong with this picture: this was Washington, not Indiana; and I wasn't Chinese, I was American.

I attempted to push past a gawky chess-club type who then proceeded to spill his drink all down my black tank, it even dripped down to my skirt and flip flops. Just great! I assured him it was ok, even though it wasn't, and tried again to move past him. But he wasn't having that, he pushed me backwards, (we were conveniently located close to a dark and secluded alcove), and soon I was up against the wall. I had a couple of options; one: I could scream, but it was unlikely that anyone would hear me over the pounding techno music, or two: I could kick him in the groin. Neither looked promising, I would probably end up tripping over myself trying either one of them. I was extremely clumsy, something I inherited from my dad. This thing was now nuzzling my neck, he smelled like beer and cigarettes, hardly as good smelling as Axe. I was trying not to vomit, but maybe if I did he would leave me alone. Just as the thought entered my mind, something sent the sick excuse for a boy backwards into the crowd, scaring several gyrating couples. The sudden force knocked me to the ground, and I huddled further back into the wall. I tried to calm my erratic heart, and just when I finally had, I heard a voice that sounded to me like the voice of an angel.

"Are you alright?" I looked up, eyes slowly taking in a pair of checkered vans, then a faded and patched pair of jeans, then a battered Senses Fail t-shirt that was standing in the exact same spot as my creepy admirer had been. His face was made up of perfect features, his nose straight and in the exact middle of his face, he had a pair of perfectly kissable lips, and his messy brown hair was touched with natural highlights of gold. I meant to answer him, but my eyes found his and the words I had thought to say all slipped away. His eyes were the most perfect of all of him, more perfect than the rest of his face put together, and that was saying something. After several seconds he gently pulled me to my feet and, when I stumbled, he grinned.

"Guess not, huh? Do you mind if we go sit over there?" HE pointed to the same little alcove and a tiny table that was meant for two. Some of my common sense had returned and I quickly nodded my head yes. My instincts told me if I said no he would leave, and that would be bad. He pulled me out a chair and carefully set me in it, staying close to me for a second to make sure I had my balance. He probably thought I was drunk, but the only thing I was drunk off of was his presence. A few seconds passed and he apparently thought I was capable of sitting on my own, so he stepped back.

"I'm going to go get us some Cokes, I'll be right back. Don't leave or let another potential stalker find you while I'm gone." He grinned again and I managed to laugh, glad that some of my coherency was flooding back to me. He then swiftly turned his back to me and made his way gracefully to the bar. I took another couple of deep breaths and prepared for his return. A few short minutes later he was back, holding two Cokes and some crackers. He put them on the table and pulled his chair closer to me, so our knees were touching. This did not have the same effect on him that it did on me, (the effect being a faint blush on my cheeks), or if it did, he didn't show it. I reached for my pop and downed half of it quickly.

"So, mystery boy, what's your name so I can call the local paper and declare you a city wide hero." I smiled at him, and he looked happily surprised at my sudden recovery of words.

"Well, most people call me Superman, but I prefer Edward." I laughed at him.

"Edward it is." He smirked at my remark.

"So, mystery damsel in distress, what is your name?" He pushed the crackers towards me and I grabbed one, munching it before I answered.

"Most people call me Isabella, but I prefer Bella." He reached in to grab a cracker just as I snatched another, our hands touched. A strange what seemed like an electric shock went through me when we touched. It was good strange though.

"Bella it is." We smiled at each other and I thought to myself that maybe my friends were on to something with this night club deal.


	2. It Doesn't End Tonight

It seemed like just a few minutes later when a bouncer pulled us from a deep and meaningful conversation about which was better: My Chemical Romance or The Used. I liked both, but tended to lean towards MCR. Gerard Way was the closest thing to heaven I could have imagined before tonight. Now he was a close second. Edward, however, thought that MCR was just a watered down mainstream version of The Used. According to him, Gerard Way was far from an angel, he should just leave alternative rock to the big boys like Bert Mcracken. It was weird how time just slipped by, how we could talk about even the most unimportant things imaginable but still be hanging on each other's every word. Nothing close to this had ever happened to me. The bouncer told us that they were shutting the club down and asked us to leave. I felt my stomach sink because now it was over; I would leave with my friends and him with whomever he had came with. I glanced over at him, for what could be the last time, and saw that his expression mirrored mine. He obviously didn't want the night to end either. This thought pulled me out of my impending doom quite a bit. Maybe it wouldn't have to end tonight…

We walked out into the parking lot, I was searching for my friends, (maybe they were still sober enough to remember that they were my only form of transportation tonight), then I realized that the red Explorer I had arrived in was nowhere to be found. Edward grabbed my hand; it sent the same shock up my arm as the cracker incident had. He felt it too, because he glanced down at our hands and gave mine a tight squeeze. He was leading me to a silver Volvo that was parked back behind the now-dark night club.

"Do you mind if I take you home tonight?"

Usually I was against getting into strange cars with strange boys I had met under strange circumstances, but before he had even finished his sentence, I had said yes. A wide smile broke out across his face; surely someone this perfect wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He unlocked the door and opened it for me, then raced over to the driver side. He was in and driving off before I got my seat belt buckled. He reached one hand over and flipped the radio on. The car was immediately filled with the sound of a blaring Breaking Benjamin song. I laughed out loud; it was so loud you could hear it over the music. Edward, turning several shades of red, turned down the volume to a more non- ear drum bursting level and glanced at her.

"What? Do you have a problem against Breaking Benjamin too?" He kept his head turned, but somehow he didn't hit anything.

"No, it's just you don't strike me as the Breaking Benjamin type. Isn't it more of a hardcore rock thing then a pop-rock thing?"

Edward looked appalled. "Do I strike you as the preppy poppy best friends to all the girls' type of guy? If so, my first impression may not have come across like I had hoped."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just that Breaking Benjamin is so… I don't know how to put it other than this, emo. You on the other hand are, from what I can tell and I might be mistaken because I've only known you a couple of hours, you seem to be the happy go lucky type."

"You are right. But just because I don't hate the world doesn't mean that I don't like to listen to people that do."

"You make a good point."

"I usually do."

They were speeding down the highway. Suddenly Edward slowed down quite a bit. "Where do you live? I hope it's not in the other direction, because we just spent fifteen minutes going this way."

"I live in Forks, just moved there a week ago."

He laughed an incredulous laugh. "Really, is your last name Swan?"

Okay, maybe I had been wrong about him not doing anything to hurt me, he knew my last name, was he my stalker? But the thought was immediately banished from my mind when he kept talking.

"It is, isn't it? So you're the mysterious Isabella Swan."

"What? How do you know who I am?"

"You are the new police chief's daughter. People have been talking about you for weeks. I'm just sad that I missed your first days of school. I bet that was something."

"You go to Forks' High School?"

"Yep, I'm a junior."

"Me too."

"Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"I hope so." I really did hope so, I was now unbearably happy. Not only would this not be the last night I saw him, but I would see him so much he would probably get sick of me. I realized the car had stopped and we were outside of my house. I wasn't alarmed that he knew where I lived; I bet everyone did here in the tiny town of Forks.

I put my hand on the door handle, trying to open it and step out without taking my eyes off of his face, when he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He looked deep in my eyes, and my breath was taken away again by his creamy gold ones. I had never seen anything like them before.

"Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow? I don't really want to not see you again until Monday. I could show you around Forks, if you'd like."

I could only shake my head yes, because I still couldn't breathe right. He leant his head towards me and gently kissed me. Then he pulled me to him as much as could be allowed in the front seat of the Volvo. The kiss that had started off as gentle and soft, had now turned much more passionate than I, and probably even him, had anticipated. After several long minutes, I pulled away. He had his eyes closed and when he opened them he looked hungry, it made my stomach flutter with butterflies. He brushed my hair back out of my eyes, and I carefully got out of the car, only stumbling once or twice on my way to the porch. I could feel his eyes on me as I tried to unlock the door. That wasn't helping, I kept imagining his golden eyes and it made me miss the lock a couple times before I finally threw it open. I looked back at him one more time and waved. He waved back and sped off.

My mom and dad were on an overnight trip with some of their friends, and I was glad. I didn't want to explain to them why my cheeks were flushed and why my brown eyes were bright (my mom would probably know though, she was good with things like that.) I also didn't have to lie about where I was and who I was with. I knew I would have to explain to them tomorrow why this gorgeous boy was coming to my house when I had never even mentioned him, I realized now that I didn't even know his last name.

Later that night, after my shower and a couple of failed attempts at trying to get my mind off of Edward, I lay in bed staring out my window. I was thinking about tonight, and how I had kissed a boy I had only known a couple of hours. But I didn't regret it, it felt right to me. I was as anxious and excited as I had ever been with anything that involved Forks. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, when I would see my golden eyed angel again.


	3. The Big Date Almost!

The morning after my interesting evening was hectic; I spent most of it running back and forth between upstairs and down trying to make myself at least half way presentable for today. This lasted until my mom asked me to come and sit with her in the living room. My dad, thank god, was out on a fishing trip with some of the people from the station; so he would miss out on what was sure to be an exciting and fun conversation. More like an embarrassing and awkward one. I fidgeted once more with my ponytail as I sat down beside her on the couch.

"Bella, what is with you this morning? Do you have somewhere you need to be?" I thought it was best not to totally lie, she was sure to figure out sooner or later.

"Actually, yes, I'm going out with a friend." I wasn't quite ready to go full in; I thought maybe that would satisfy her curiosity. I should have known better, my mom is the nosiest person I know.

"Well, that sounds fun. Who is it?"

"Just a friend." She would find out soon enough…

"Is it that Jessica girl that came over the other day? She was nice, but a little chatty." That was an understatement, Jessica was a _lot_ chatty. And quite a bit annoying.

I figured I'd just let her have it, it would be over a lot sooner. "His name is Edward. I met him at the… library last night." Even though I was being honest, I wasn't ready to tell her where I had been last night. My dad was a cop and I had broken more than one law, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what would happen if he _ever_ found out. I would have to make sure to tell Edward never to mention that night around him, **ever**. I also had to think of something to tell him I would do to him if he ever did. But I would save that one for later. My mom's eyes were about to poke out of her head.

_"It's a boy?" _

"Yes."

"_But, Bella, a boy?" _ What was the big deal? Was it that big of a shock that I was going on a date? I know I never went out before, but come on! I am seventeen.

"Yes, mom. A boy. And he should be here soon."

"Well, I have to go make a pie!" Huh? Okay June Cleaver, you just go do that.

"No, why would you make a pie? You can't cook."

"Oh, that's right. Wouldn't want to scare him off would we." She sat back down on the couch.

"Well, we'll leave that to your father." She had meant it as a joke, but my eyes grew wide. I had completely forgotten that I was going to have to tell my dad about Edward eventually.

"Could we maybe not tell dad about this just yet? I mean, it's not even that serious."

"I don't like lying to him."

"Well, if he doesn't ask, then technically it's not lying, it's just not telling the whole truth."

"I guess, but if he asks, I'm telling." I leaped over and gave her a tight hug. Then the doorbell rang and we both froze, eyes growing wide. She was the first to regain her composure. She carefully pushed me away, and smoothed her shirt. The doorbell rang again, and she went towards it.

When she opened it, I heard her gasp. I smiled; Edward did have that effect on people, especially me. He flicked his eyes over to me and grinned. Then he went back to my mom.

"Hello! You must be Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm here to pick up Bella to show her around Forks. If you don't mind, of course." His voice was smooth and alluring.

"Hi there, Edward. Please, come on in." She still sounded a bit breathless. He gracefully glided over to me.

"Hello Bella. You look quite lovely today." I looked down at my ripped jeans and t-shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"You have got to be joking; I look like I just got off of a double shift at McDonald's." He cocked his head to one side as if he was confused. About what, I couldn't possibly imagine.

"I think you look utterly beautiful, and like I told you last night, I'm usually right." This boy was a smooth talker. He spun around to face my mom again.

She spoke first this time, "I can see that you are anxious to leave," Wonder what pointed that fact out to her, me inching closer to the door every few seconds, or Edward fiddling with his keys. "So, it was nice to meet you, Edward." He smiled at her.

"It was nice to meet you also." We all three walked out the door and he opened my side of his Volvo for me. I slid in and gave one last wave to my mom; she still was looking a bit starry eyed at Edward. Then he had slipped in the driver's side and quickly started the car.

As he was smoothly pulling out of the drive, I said, "Oh yeah, by the way, if my mom asks, we met at the library, okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "Did Bella sneak out last night?" He asked teasingly.

"I didn't have to, no one was home. I just walked out the front door. Well, I was actually pulled out by Jessica, but the effect is the same."

He headed out of town and suddenly grabbed my hand. "Are you ready for a fun filled day around the adventurous town of Forks, Washington?

I giggled, "Oh yes! I'm sure it will keep me on the edge of my seat!"

He laughed, a slight gleam coming into his eye; and only then did I begin to wonder just what he had in store for me.


	4. Meeting Alice

Even though I'd only lived in Forks for a couple of weeks, I knew that we weren't headed into town. The trees on the side of the road were growing closer together now, and the houses were growing fewer.

"Umm, I thought the whole point of this was to show me _around_ the town of Forks, not show me how to get out of it." It was a helpful tip, though.

"It is, but there is someone who wants to meet you first." I choked on my Mt. Dew that we had picked up at a gas station a couple of minutes back.

"Thanks for telling me!"

"You don't mind do you? It's my sister Alice, I told her all about you and she's really anxious to meet you. As is the rest of my family, but we'll save that for another day. Let's just start with Alice, shall we?" I relaxed… a little.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I hated myself for sounding like a whiny five year old. I desperately wanted her to like me.

"I'm sure she will, how could someone not like you? And even if she doesn't, she'll be nice to you, because she knows I care for you." I was still a little hesitant, but he looked so excited; I couldn't say no. Plus, I was still absorbing his words. This boy knew how to talk to a girl.

"Well, I guess its okay. But the next time you decide to introduce me to someone, the least you can do is ask me first." I was pouting just a little bit, but I felt I had every right to. I wasn't good at meeting new people usually, not everyone can save me from a drunken college boy.

"You didn't ask me if I wanted to meet your mom." He took one hand off of the steering wheel and reached over to brush my cheek. My heart rate shot up, that was something I was going to have to get used to.

I struggled to breathe normally. "That couldn't be helped; you should just be glad that you didn't have to meet my dad. If he had been there, we would still be at the house."

"Would Chief Swan not like me?" He frowned, and he looked so upset that I quickly went on talking, trying to make him smile again.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd like you. Just not as a date for his daughter. I doubt anyone could get far enough on his good side for him to actually be okay with them taking me out. You see, he's very overprotective."

"So he's not alright with us going out today?"

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't be if he knew." I grinned sheepishly at him.

"He doesn't know? Wow, Bella. First you sneak into a night club, and then you lie to your dad about who you're with? You are well on your way to becoming a teenage delinquent. Your dad's the police chief too, I'm sure that makes it much worse."

"I didn't have to lie, because he didn't ask. I'll deal with that when I have to."

"Are you not going to tell your dad that we're dating?" His eyes burned into mine. Did this boy ever look at the road?

"I don't have a lot of experience in this area, but doesn't dating mean more than one date? I've only known you for a day; I didn't even know your last name until you told my mom!"

"There will be more than one date, if you want. I don't think I could leave you alone even if you didn't want to see me anymore." I blushed, how could he just come out and say what he felt like this? Then he turned off the car, and I looked up from my feet. I gasped, his house was beautiful! It was at least seven times bigger than mine, and he had a yard bigger than a football field. He got out, and when I didn't follow, looked back.

"Bella, come on, you have to get out of the car to go inside." I held up one finger, to signal him to hold on a second. After a few seconds, I got out and walked up to him. Before we could go completely in the house, a very pretty girl with short spiky black hair ran out to meet us. I could instantly tell this was Alice, she had the same golden eyes as Edward. She seemed to bouncing on her feet.

"Hello Bella! I'm Alice! Edward would not shut up about you last night, it was getting seriously annoying! He was saying stuff like, 'Bella is so beautiful!', 'I can't wait to see her tomorrow!', and 'Do you think seven is too early to pick her up?' I was about to lock him in the basement."

I looked over at him, "Did you really say all of those things?"

"Yes. But I don't think I was as annoying as she says. But it doesn't matter, we have to go. I want to show you lots of things, and I'm sure you want to be back home before your dad. Unless you want me to try and sweet talk him into letting me date you?" He raised one eyes skeptically. When I didn't answer, he smirked. "I didn't think so." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, I could only wave bye to Alice before I was out the door. That had been much more short and painless than I had imagined it being. I could only hope that the rest of the day would be as well. But with Edward, how could it not be?


	5. Author's Note you need to read!

**This is just an A/N clearing up some questions you all have had. Okay, when I first wrote this I wanted to take everything Edward was, except for the vampire thing, and make it human. But I forgot one important detail: his eyes. I left them gold. So, after getting like 4 reviews that commented on it, I thought about it. And here is my answer thingy: Edward's eyes are talked about A LOT in Twilight and New Moon, Bella really likes them. And, to be honest, so do I! SO I decided that I would leave Edward's gold for 3 reasons. 1: I really don't wanna go back and change it (I'm lazy, so sue me!) 2: I like them like that. 3: Bella really likes them gold in my story. I will however go back and change everyone else's, like Alice's. I think she should have….. cuz it doesn't really say anywhere, blue eyes! That would be cool! So I hope that's been cleared up, and you don't think I'm an idiot for forgetting. And I hope you keep reading!**

**O yes, something random for you all! did anyone see pirates 3? I am still scarred for life... becuz of a certain hotter than fire pirate meeting his fate! and no, I don't mean johnny depp!**


	6. Blackness

**(A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Hawthorne Heights CD: If Only You Were Lonely. I had total writer's block until I got out of the shower and put it on; I'm still listening to it. Right now I am on Track 10: Cross me off your list. HEE HEE, I think it's fun to dedicate chapters to inanimate objects!! ****J) **

We sped down yet another road I didn't know, it was fairly warm for Forks standards, so the windows were down. I let my hair out of its ponytail and it swirled around my face. When I glanced over at Edward, he was laughing. I wasn't surprised to find myself laughing also; it was so easy to be happy with my own personal angel here. I never wanted today to end, the only thing that made this day sad was that I knew I would have to go home and be without him again.

As I stared at him, making sure to look before he caught me, I was absolutely incredulous. How could this boy just walk into my life and give it meaning like this? One day I was barely floating along, and the next I was flying. Already I knew that if he would leave, the effect would not be good. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts by my door opening. I hadn't even realized that we had stopped; I eagerly took the hand that Edward offered me. He pulled me up and out of the car, and our faces were so close I could feel his breath on my face. I was mesmerized by his eyes again. It seemed my eyes had the same effect on him, I don't know how long we sat there, nor did I care.

But eventually he turned away from me. "It seems like we are not going to get as much done today as I had planned, we might have to carry over next weekend." I felt a huge smile spread across my face; I hoped I didn't look to eager. Someone once told me guys liked it when the girls played hard to get.

"So, is this the last stop for today?"

"Yes, and seeing that we still have a long hike ahead of us and that fact that you have to be home before dark, we should really get going." At the word hiking, I felt the little color I had in my face drain away. Hiking? Was he serious?

Almost as if he could read my mind, he grinned. "It's not that hard, and I'll make sure you don't fall."

Just as we began to walk into the forest, a clear deep voice called out from behind me. I turned to look, I saw a boy who looked to be about my age but somehow much older. He was inhumanly beautiful, almost as beautiful as Edward but in a different way. I couldn't put my finger on just what made him different. Turning back to Edward, he reached for my hand; I reached my own forward, ready to grab his. Suddenly I couldn't remember who he was, why did he want to hold my hand? Then I pulled back, I turned to face the other boy. He took a step forward, and I did too. Somehow I felt safe with him, like I had known him much longer then the boy who had tried to hold my hand.

"Bella, don't!" The boy behind me, whose name I had forgotten, yelled.

I spun on my heel to face him. "Who are you?" For I had no recollection of this boy, how did he know my name? I didn't know either of these boys, how had I gotten here? I spun my head back and forth, trying to remember anything about either of them. Then something popped into my head. I turned to the strange boy and said, "Dominic?" His name had suddenly come to me. He nodded and reached his hand out to me once again, and this time I didn't hesitate. I grabbed it, and looked into his eyes, they were blood red. I still held on tight to his hand, anything to get me out of this scary situation. He slung me up on his back; I stared at the other boy, who had fallen to his knees.

"Please Bella! Stay with me! I think I love you!" I raised my eyebrow. If this boy loved me, shouldn't I at least recall his name? But then Dominic began to run, he ran so fast the boy was soon out of view. I don't know how long we ran, and I don't know where we ran too. But, finally, we stopped. We were in front of a plain house, he took me inside and locked me in a dark room with no light and no windows. I had no choice but to think back on the day's events. Slowly things began to come back to me, then they came rushing back faster until I could remember all the way up to a couple of days ago. But who was that boy? Then I caught a glimpse of beautiful golden eyes, and I was kissing him! Suddenly I remembered everything. Edward, his name was Edward! I looked around the room, I had to get out of here! Then the door was thrown open, and someone stepped towards me. The last thing I thought before something hit me, causing me to become unconscious was that Edward had said he loved me. This made a smile come across my face, because I knew I loved him too. Then the blackness took me over and I thought no more.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Okay, this is an author's not to explain things incase you were confused. Bella and Edward are getting ready to go into the forest (can anyone guess where they were going?), when all of the sudden this boy comes out. Bella suddenly doesn't remember Edward, and she feels safe with the other boy who is named Dominic. He is a vampire, hint the eyes and the beauty. His special power is to mess with people's memories, but it only works when he is close to him, that's why Bella remembers everything when he leaves her in the room. So hope that clears everything up, the next chapter should help too.**


	8. Neo

**Edward's Point of View! **

I don't know how long I sat there, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. What had just happened? One minute we were having the best day ever, and the next she was leaving me for some random boy that just decided to up and walk in on my date. And Bella! How could she just up and leave? I really thought we had a connection, I can't believe I actually told her I loved her! Even though it was the truth, now I felt like a little boy with a crush! She acted like she didn't even know who I was!

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong." I hastily leaped to my feet, spinning around. I saw another inhumanly beautiful creature standing behind me. What was with this place? How many more of these things were there?

"How can you know what I'm thinking? Wait, forget that! Who are you?" This thing stepped forward and smiled.

"I'm Neo; I've come to help you get your girl back."

"She doesn't want me to get her back, she ran off with that Dominic guy."

"Edward, you need to listen to me. Bella was not herself; her memories were being manipulated by Dominic."

"What? That's insane." I shook my head, maybe this all was just a good dream gone bad.

"I know it sounds crazy, but believe me! You have to believe me! Bella is in danger, you are the only one who can save her!"

"How can I save her? Have you seen this guy? He's huge!"

A strange look came over her, almost as if she remembered something she didn't want to. "Yes, I have seen him." She said her voice barely above a whisper. Then her voice grew louder."But you have to try Edward! You have to try, for Bella!" I thought about this, if Neo was right, and I had a feeling she was, then Bella was depending on me.

"Okay, tell me everything."

"This might be a little bit unbelievable, but you have to believe it. Dominic, and me for that matter, are vampires. But before you get up and run off screaming, I don't hurt people. But Dominic, on the other hand, does. That is why Bella is in danger." To my surprise, I wasn't scared, even though I knew I should be. This Neo girl was going to help me rescue Bella, and I was thankful.

"Hold on a second, if he wants to drink her blood why didn't he just do it right here? I'm sure he could have fought me off." Or kill me, I finished in my head.

"I didn't say he wanted to drink her blood to _kill_ her, he wants to make her into one of us. Into a vampire. He thinks she will want to be with him."

Immediately I was filled with hate and jealousy, he couldn't have Bella. He _wouldn't _have Bella. I wouldn't let him, even if I died over it. Now that I knew that Bella's actions weren't really her own, I believed that the connection I felt still existed. I would do whatever I could to help her.

"She won't do that. But how can I help?"

"You can make her remember you. I think that you are the only one that could do it. You're her only hope."

"Why are you helping me? None of this involves you."

As she threw me on her back, she turned her head. "I know what it feels like to lose the one you love." Then she took off, running so fast the trees blurred.

We ran for what seemed like forever, we didn't stop until we had reached a small house. I looked to Neo.

"She's in there."

"How do you know?"

The same look she had when I had asked her if she had ever seen Dominic came across her face. "I used to live there."

DA DA DUH!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! DA DA DUH! IF YOU ARE CONFUSED, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL EXPLAIN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CONFUSED, IT'S PART OF MY EVIL PLAN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Rescue Her

I just stared at the house. I couldn't make my feet move, how was I, a puny little human boy, supposed to rescue Bella? Sure Neo had said she was going to hold off Dominic, but for how long could that last? All I knew was that I had to try, and with that thought ringing in my mind, I carefully stepped closer.

"That's the spirit, Edward!" Neo whispered from behind me. I nodded and began to walk faster, that ended up to be a mistake. No sooner than I had walked past the protective shadows of the forest than I felt a whoosh of air fly by me. I looked back, Dominic had thrown himself at me, a blow that would have surely put my rescuing plans on hold, but at the last possible second, Neo had thrust herself in front of me, blocking me. All this happened so fast my stupid human senses didn't even register it. I took off at a dead run to the front of the house, only to find the door locked. I threw an anxious glance behind me and saw that Neo was locked into a fight with Dominic, now was my chance.

I sprinted to the side of the house and tried the window, which was locked also. I picked up a rock and shattered the glass, scrambling inside. I shimmied through the window, slivers of glass cutting me all the while, but I barely felt it. I landed on my knees in a room, the only source of light the broken window that was now behind me. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and glanced around the room, looking for a hallway, door, closet, something that might ultimately lead me to Bella. I had limited time on my hands. I saw a dark hallway, darker than the room I was in, and I ran for it. It led me into another room, and I could see the outline of the front door. My eyes scanned the room and quickly flashed to a corner where I saw a huddled up figure. Bella. I dropped to her side and rolled her over, relieved to see that she was just sleeping.

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up now." She mumbled something and slapped my hand away. "No, Bella. Get. Up. Now." She slowly opened her eyes then backed to the corner.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice thick with grogginess.

"I'm Edward, and you're Bella. We have to get out of here now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm just going to wait for that nice Dominic man to come back, he told me he had a surprise for me."

"No, you have to come with me. Please, remember me." She cocked her head to one side. I racked my brain, trying to think of anything that would trigger a memory. Suddenly it all clicked. I leaned forward and grabbed both of her hands. Her eyes grew wide and she tried to pull away, but I held on to her tight. I crushed my lips to hers, and at first she scrambled to get away, but suddenly her hands were in my hair and she pressed herself to me as much as she could. I pulled back and stared at her.

"Bella?"

"Edward?" She began to cry and held on to me tight.

"Come on Bella, we have to get out of here fast. There'll be time for that later." I winked and grabbed her hand, walking back to the room with the window. I could smell smoke coming through it. I knocked the last of the glass out with me arm, not wanting Bella to get cut up. I helped her through then hastily followed.

"Wait here. I'll come back for you." I crept to the edge of the house and peaked my head around the corner. All I saw was a huge fire and Neo standing in front of it. I walked to her.

"Neo, where's Dominic?" She pointed to the fire. I stared into it.

"It was the only way, he was going to change her and kill you. I couldn't let that happen." She looked at me and her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. Then it all became clear.

"You loved him, didn't you?" I whispered.

"I did once, before he went bad. He wasn't always like this, he was like me, I mean he only drank from animals. Then one day he came home, and his eyes were red. He told me it was an accident, and I believed him, the first time. But he did it again and again. So I left."

"That must have been really hard for you, but thank you for doing it."

"It's no problem, kid. I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did."

I just nodded.

"Edward?" I heard a tentative voice call to me from behind. Bella walked forward and slipped her hand inside mine. Neo took one last look at the fire and a small smile came across her face. I glanced at her questioningly.

"Now he can't hurt anyone anymore, that's all I ever wanted." Bella looked confused, so I quickly explained everything to her.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." She bit her lip and looked close to tears again, I eagerly pulled her to me.

"Its okay, Bella. It wasn't your fault." She pulled back and glanced at Neo.

"Thank you; I can't say how much this means to me."

"You should thank Edward; he's the one who pulled you out from under Dominic's trance." Then she beckoned us to follow her. We were finally headed home.

"Well, all in all, this has been the most interesting date I've been on in a while." I joked as we reached the Volvo. I turned to say something to Neo, but she had vanished. I looked around anxiously, but relaxed as Bella gently touched my face.

"You definitely get points for originality." She mumbled and once we were in the car, I revved the engine and sped off. Then I glanced at the clock.

"Bella, its 11:30, your dad is going to kill me and ground you." Her face paled and she looked at me.

"What are we going to do?"

Funny thing was that I was more scared of Chief Swan then I had been all day today.

**Okay, so I lied. There is one more chapter. I wanted things to be all happy and fluffy, and this chapter was just bringing me down.**


	10. The End!

Turns out I had nothing to be scared of. Alice, being the good sister that she was, had called ahead to Bella's house and had asked if Bella could spend the night. Bella's mom, thrilled that Bella had made two new friends so quickly, had immediately agreed, not even asking to talk to Bella herself. Sometimes I swear Alice could tell the future, but that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. It was almost as crazy as me saying I could read minds. I smiled to myself as I pulled into my driveway. Bella, who had until a moment ago been sprawled out in the passenger seat sleeping, but now she flicked me upside the head.

"What are you grinning at? You were almost killed by a sadistic vampire bent on torturing you, and I was almost turned into a vampire myself to become his mate. Excuse me if I don't think that's funny." I smiled bigger and switched off the car, turning to face her.

"The key word in that sentence being _almost_. I'm not dead, and you're not the sadistic vampire intent on killing you's love slave. So all in all, I think it's been a constructive day." She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car.

"I think Alice is waiting on us." She said, holding out her hand for mine.

"You go ahead… I'm sure the rest of my family is eager to meet you." I watched the color drain from her face. Before I could say any words of comfort though, Emmett and Alice rushed out to meet us.

"Hi Bella! I'm Emmett!" He yelled before he swung her up over his shoulder. Alice and I giggled at her face.

"Umm… hi. Could you put me down?"

"No, we're playing Twister inside and I want you to play with us!" Then he turned and ran back to the house, Bella still on his shoulders. Alice skipped along behind them. But I just sat there, something was bothering me. What was going to happen to Neo? As I sat there wondering, I heard a tap on my window.

"I don't want you wondering about me, okay kiddo?" Neo grinned at me.

I shook my head, blinked, and she was gone. But I knew she would be okay. Then I got out of my car and ran to join my girlfriend and family in a game of Twister.

**THE END!!!! **

**Hope you guys liked the ending… I thought it was a good place to end it all. **


End file.
